Our Son
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: AU after 02x06/02x07 "Custody": How far will Angela and Tony go when Michael threatens to take Jonathan away from them?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first WTB story, so constructive criticism is very welcome! The story goes completely AU in season two when Michael marries Heather. In this story, they don't change their mind. Instead, they decide to go for full custody of Jonathan.

* * *

Finally, Angela felt Jonathan sag against her. She waited a moment longer, just to check his breathing. As soon as she was convinced that her son was asleep, she gently untangled herself from him. In the huge bed the boy looked even smaller. Her heart grew heavy. People had often told her not to keep her grip on him so tight. They had whispered how he needed a father figure in his life. She had always known that one day she would have to let go of him. The day had come much sooner than expected.

Angela's eyes adjusted slowly to the light outside the bedroom. Tony was putting away clothes and other things; a housekeeper through and through. Just to distract herself, Angela decided to help him. But as soon as she picked up some toy she didn't remember ever seeing before, there was a knock at the door. She and Tony exchanged a look; they both knew who it was. Her friend and housekeeper went to open it.

"Michael…" Tony tried not to let his true emotions about the man into his voice. Michael was kind enough to ignore it; then again he had always ignored other people's feelings. Angela crossed her arms over her chest. This wouldn't be easy.

"Angela, we need to talk." He cut right to it. And right through Angela's heart. She thought of the boy in the other room, who looked so small. Soon it wouldn't be her job anymore to look after him. It would be Heather's job. She tried to concentrate on her son's happiness out here, in the sun.

Michael stared at Tony, obviously trying to make him leave the room. Angela didn't find the words to tell him herself. This didn't concern him, did it? A small voice deep down told her that it did. He was more Jonathan's father than Michael had been in recent years. But that was about to change. She couldn't tell him to leave, even if he didn't have a say in what was going to happen to her son. Hers and Michael's.

"This is between me and Angela." Michael finally spelled it out. Tony glanced at her, suddenly uncertain. He was holding one of Jonathan's t-shirts. He was more clinging to it. But she couldn't deal with it and his presence always made her stronger. For once she didn't need that, didn't want it. She didn't trust her voice, so she just raised her eyebrows hoping he would get the message. He did. He mumbled something and disappeared into one of the rooms. Angela was sure he would eavesdrop on them anyway.

"About Jonathan…"

"I know. I was selfish. Jonathan loves you Michael and he really…likes Heather," Angela interrupted him, "his happiness is what matters most. And he wants to be with you." She trailed off. Did she really have to spell it out for him? She wasn't sure she could.

"You're telling me that you're alright with shared custody?" With difficulty, Angela nodded. To her surprise, Michael didn't look happy or relieved. He seemed confused.

"That's not what I want."

"You don't?" Angela felt hopeful; Heather probably wanted her own children and Michael had never cared that much. He loved his son, but he didn't know how to be really there for him. Or anyone. And Jonathan throwing up on Heather could turn out a blessing in disguise. The boy had clearly turned the wedding into a memorable day.

"No. What happened today… I think it's obvious that Jonathan needs something else. He needs a father and a mother and he needs them both fulltime."

"What are you saying, Michael?"

"I want full custody of Jonathan. Heather and I are a family and this is what Jonathan needs. You and your housekeeper and your mother… it's not working. I don't want my son to grow up like this."

"Jonathan has a family. Tony is like a father to him."

"But I _am_ his father and it's about time the boy turns into a man. We've tried it your way and it's not working. We're going for full custody and my lawyer thinks I have a great chance of getting it." Michael had the audacity to grin. He had never wanted her to work; he'd always be the kind of man who thought women should stay home and take care of their husbands and children. And Angela could never be that person. She'd tried. Heather, she presumed, didn't even need to try. It came naturally to her.

"How can you do this to your son?"

"I'm doing what's best for him, Angela. He'll have a father, a mother who stays at home and I'm sure he might… have a brother or sister soon." Michael now tried to suppress his grin, but failed. To Angela it felt like another blow. Why did Michael always end up with everything and she was left with a mess?

"You can't do this. No judge is going to give you full custody of our son."

"Oh, don't be so sure. You live with a man you're not married to and you're a workaholic. I think I have excellent chances." Angela couldn't believe it; could Michael really stoop this low? Could he do this to his son? Of course he could. Because it meant he was winning. He wanted to win. And Jonathan was the price. Angela felt sick and angry, but no words came out of her mouth. Her hands opened and closed, grasping at empty air.

"Think about this Michael. Think about what you're doing to Jonathan. Please."

"I already have. I came here to give you these," he handed her a couple of papers. Official papers. "You'll hear from my lawyer soon. I'm sorry, Angela. I just want what's best for him." He almost sounded sincere. Maybe he truly believed what he was saying. And finally he left. Angela was clutching the papers as Tony re-entered.

"What did he want?" When Angela didn't answer, Tony took the papers from her.

"Full custody!" He yelled. "Who does he think he is!"

"His father." Angela whispered.

"He can't do that. We' re gonna fight this, Angela. You hear me? We're gonna fight this."

All she heard was his use of "we". And that's when she let the tears flow. There was no "we" when it came to Tony and her… was there?

_**tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! And sorry for the long wait; real life decided to get in the way.

* * *

"We, Tony?" Angela asked overwhelmed by her emotions.

"Well… I- you know I love that kid. He belongs in our – in your house." With every attempt to get his own feelings across, Angela felt her heart speed up. Just looking at him, at his determination, gave her new hope.

"Tony, thank you. But I can't drag you into this. This is my fight."

"No, Angela. This is our fight. You're never going to win against sharks like these." Tony threw the papers on the table.

"I don't know what to do now." Angela said quietly. Her knees seemed too weak to carry all this weight and she had to sit down. A moment later Tony sat next to her. His hand twitched, uncertain whether he should take hers or not. Finally, he decided against it. He couldn't sit still, but somehow his fidgety relaxed the situation. Angela felt herself able to think; unfortunately, it made her realize how slim her chances against Michael and Heather really were.

"We'll think of something." Tony said to no one in particular. He, too, seemed to be trying to come up with a solution.

"Tony, Michael is right. He just got married. He can give Jonathan a stable home. With a… mother who is home all the time."

"Jonathan wouldn't want that. He's proud of you."

"The judges won't see it like that. All they see is a working mother, who abandons her child."

"Ay oh, oh ay! You're not abandoning Jonathan! "

"Thank you, Tony." Angela managed a small smile. "Michael will make it look like I do. And of course there's you."

"What do you mean 'there's me'? Of course I'm there. I take care of the house and the kids. How can Michael use _that_ against you?"

"You're a single man, I'm a single woman…"

"Well, is that a crime?" Tony's voice almost cracked. They never talked about their relationship, because they silently agreed it was a wonderful, unique friendship. No words were needed to verify that. And those lingering moments, these questioning looks? They simply remained untouched. Yes, they were a single man and a single woman living together. But they were so much more as well.

"It's not ideal." Angela answered vaguely. She could only imagine what they'd do with that living arrangement in court. The names they might call her. Angela was certain that they could twist this into anything they wanted.

"We could change that. I mean if this is what…" Tony trailed off and for a moment Angela believed she was caught up in a dream; one that had started a simple nightmare and then turned into this. What was he saying? Her heart beat faster than it was supposed to. She tried to let his words sink it; she needed to know whether she had not misunderstood.

"I'm not saying that we, you know. I'm just- if that's what it takes. I'm willing – I mean, we are in this together and… we should do everything to give us a fighting chance. You know." Tony stumbled over his words, not even looking at her. Angela wasn't sure he knew what he was saying. He hadn't said the word yet, the one that was slowly building itself up in her mind. She was scared to think it – and all that was attached to it.

"You know?" Tony said, reminding Angela of the here and now. Finally he was looking at her. There was determination in his face, in every line around his eyes. But she also saw his unasked question. Before she could answer him, or even think about it, she needed to make sure they were both thinking the same thing. The suggestion had to come from him. Her heart was one constant sound as she looked him in the eyes; her vision was slightly blurred, because the tears couldn't be fought.

"What are you saying, Tony?" Again, he started fidgeting. But this time it almost looked like slow motion. He seemed to be coming to terms with what he was about to say. And when he answered she knew he was serious.

"We've been living together for a while now and… and we're family. Family sticks together, right? But we don't look like a real family, cause we're not… I guess what I'm saying is, you know, we could make it official. Like get married."

The word hung in the room and before Angela could reach for it, the door to her bedroom opened with a small squeak. Jonathan stepped out rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Mom?"

"Honey, why are you up? Are you sick again?" Jonathan didn't answer and looked at his mother, then at Tony. Angela was suddenly afraid he had heard everything said between them. And even worse: everything his father had said.

"I had a nightmare." He admitted sheepishly. "It wasn't really a nightmare… I just remembered what happened." Jonathan's voice shook dangerously. Angela didn't get the chance to comfort her son, because Tony was quicker. He picked up the boy carefully and sat down on the couch with him. Angela couldn't help but notice how Jonathan leaned against him heavily, fully trusting him.

"Listen, buddy. A wedding is something to remember, right?" Jonathan nodded hesitantly. "You did nothing wrong. You were excited. And let's be honest, what was that food? I felt sick, too."

"You did?"

"Sure did. You know what helped me?" Jonathan looked at Tony, his eyes wide and concentrated.

"Crackers. I think they might be magical or something."

"Magical?" Jonathan asked in awe.

"Well, you know, my stomach settled and I felt really tired. In a good way." Quickly, Jonathan turned to Angela.

"Can I have one, mom?" Angela smiled at her son and gave him one of Tony's "magical" crackers. She knew he had bought them at the airport and there was nothing special about them. To Jonathan, however, the cracker seemed special. He took it carefully and examined it before he slowly ate it. Angela and Tony both watched the boy with sad smiles. Eventually they found themselves no longer looking at Jonathan but at each other. The moment came to an abrupt end when Jonathan got up from the couch. He looked happier than either of them had seen him all night.

"I think I can sleep now." Jonathan quickly hugged Tony then his mother. He disappeared into the bedroom and Tony and Angela were once again alone. For a moment neither knew what to say. It was Angela who found her voice first.

"I was worried he might have heard us talking." Tony just nodded. This quietness wasn't like him at all. He always had something to say, didn't he? Nothing about this situation seemed quite right.

"Tony, I appreciate your help, but… a marriage should be based on…" Angela meant to say love, only the word wouldn't come out. There was no question about them loving each other. Of course they did. Angela was no longer a young, naïve woman and she knew there were so many different kinds of love. Here or anywhere, to him or a stranger, Angela wouldn't have been able to describe her feelings for Tony.

"We can figure out the specifics later." Tony's voice sounded impatient. Angela processed his words and at first she thought he was talking about a divorce as soon as the custody battle was over. To her surprise, she couldn't imagine herself ever divorcing him, no matter the situation. But… she could see herself marrying him. Angela blushed as soon as she realized it. Unfortunately, Tony looked at her at that moment. There was a small smile on his face that calmed Angela.

"It's just an idea. I just want you to know that… I'm here and I'm willing to do anything to keep Jonathan with us." A chill ran through her when he said 'us'. He may not have chosen that word beforehand, it might have just been a spur of the moment thing. To Angela however it was what made something click inside of her.

"Well Tony, then I have a question to ask you," Angela turned to Tony and took his hand. He looked at it for a short moment before his eyes settled back on hers. Suddenly he seemed to understand what she was about to do and gently shook his head. Angela stared at him, confused. Hadn't he just said… But then he squeezed her hand and got up from the couch. Without a word Angela understood that he wanted her to get up as well. When she did, Tony got on his knees and Angela's body betrayed her; she trembled and felt tears well up again. Tony's hand around hers was warm and steady.

"Angela, will you marry me?" He finally asked. And it felt so real, it felt so right.

"Yes." Angela answered and when he hugged her tightly it began to dawn on her what they'd just agreed on.

**_tbc_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Again, thank you so much for all the reviews!

* * *

The moment ended awkwardly with neither of them knowing how to react; Angela remembered the first time she'd accepted a proposal. There had been kisses, a bubbly feeling and of course a celebration. None of these things took place now. Tony, too, seemed lost. He constantly ran his fingers through his hair. Angela thought he looked cute, but didn't dare voice her thoughts.

"We should do it- I mean we should get married as soon as possible." Tony mumbled, but the silence in the room made it sound like shouting.

"I guess." Tony didn't listen to Angela's reply. Or maybe he just chose not to react.

"We're here and we should just… you know?" He turned to her and it was five minutes ago when she'd seen so much compassion and determination in his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." She admitted truthfully.

"Marie and I eloped. Didn't take very long." Angela gasped.

"We're not that far from Las Vegas." Tony went on looking at her. His eyes looked sad, Angela thought. She wasn't sure what her own reflected, but she was sure there were tears in them. Their friendship lay raw and vulnerable between them. One wrong step, she feared, and it would be trampled down.

"Tony, whatever happens I want us to stay friends." Angela blurted. Tony's eyes grew wide and a grin spread on his face; one of his infectious ones.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to our friendship, all right?" She nodded hesitantly, hoping she could adopt his positive outlook on things.

"We have to tell mother and the kids and-" Angela stopped. So far this wasn't about anyone else; they were doing this to keep Jonathan where he belonged, but he, like the rest of their family, seemed more of a theoretical figure. Now he became real. What would their family think – and say? Each and every following step would have repercussions for their children and their family as a whole.

"We can do that later."

"Later?"

"After we're married."

"You want to do this without mother and the kids?"

"Well, it's not like it's the real thing," despite the truth behind them, the words stung, "and we can always have a party or something later. Let's go."

"What? Tony, wait. This is all going way too fast." Angela's head was spinning. Whenever she thought she just got a grasp at what was happening, something threw her off. None of this felt real. Or made sense.

"We have to be fast," he pointed at the papers Michael had dropped off, "the sooner we're married the better."

"We can't just go up to Las Vegas and get married." Tony grinned at her, albeit a bit sadly.

"Believe me, we're not the first to do just that. Now let's go. Wouldn't want to miss the last flight."

Angela followed as if in trance. Tony had given the hotel clerk instructions to find Mona and send her back to their room. If he were unable to find her he was supposed to have someone be on hold in case one of the children woke up and wondered why they were alone. Angela had been reluctant to leave them alone, even though she knew how unlikely it was that one of them would wake up and look for them. They didn't talk on the way to the airport or on the plane. To bystanders they could have been strangers.

It was close to midnight when they finally arrived. Tony took Angela's hand; how he knew where they had to go, she didn't question. His hand around hers felt warm and determined.

"Hello, we'd like to get married." Tony put on a smile, the receptionist couldn't be bothered.

"Fill these out and we need identification." Could it be that easy to get married? Angela wondered as they sat down with the papers. Tony mumbled something unintelligible as he filled out the forms.

"Tony, I'm not sure this is really the right way to go." He turned to her then, pen still poised over the paper.

"I thought we've gone through this. Hey, you were ready to ask me to marry you first," his grin felt good; it eased the heavy atmosphere.

"I know, Tony. But this – this is a big deal."

"It sure is. Look at all these questions!"

"That's not what I mean."

"I know. Look, this isn't ideal. But what's the alternative, you know? I'm not planning on going anywhere anyway, so why not make it official?"

"But we're not…" Angela trailed off. There was no way to end this sentence and be truthful. Because what did they truly feel for each other? She didn't know and it wasn't the right moment to delve into it; as ironic as that was, given that they were about to get married.

"We're family." Tony answered instead, using the words he'd said before. Angela no longer trusted her voice and so she nodded. Tony went back to filling out the forms and Angela did the same. With each passing questions she tried to come up with a different solution. She couldn't think of one. And her heart beat too loudly to think anyway. She was about to get married! To her housekeeper…and her best friend.

"Done." He exclaimed happily and a moment later Angela handed him her papers as well. Tony dropped them off with the receptionist who told him they were up next. It was a slow day, she explained.

"Ready?" He asked as they heard a little bell. Angela wanted to say 'no', but she nodded. Tony led her to the small, cheap looking altar. He exchanged a few words with the priest and Angela tried to follow his words, but she felt like she was stuck under water.

Angela repeated the right words and listened to Tony do the same. None of it felt real; this was a dream, this wasn't her doing this. She was merely watching as a bystander.

"You may kiss the bride." They were both hesitant. This wasn't their first kiss, but this time they were both sober. Angela couldn't help the desire that shot through her. Blushing she realized she wanted to kiss him. If only to feel something else for a change. Neither remembered, or wanted to admit, who had initiated their first kiss that night when they'd both been drunk and daring. This time where was no question; Tony leaned forward and with one hand on her back he gently pushed her towards him. His mouth descended on hers slowly, yet determined. The pressure was just right; his tongue came out to tease her for a fleeting moment, before he broke the kiss all together. Angela opened her eyes never having realized that they'd closed in the first place. She gasped, surprised how much she'd enjoyed this kiss.

"That's done," Tony said and burst her little bubble, "let's go back before someone misses us." He finished more softly.

On the plane back Angela played with the small golden band they'd bought – the cheapest available. The ring didn't even fit her right.

"I'm gonna get you a better one." Tony promised her. The ring didn't matter, she thought. All that mattered were the papers. The papers that claimed that she was now Mrs. Micelli. The thought made her feel tingly – and sad.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine." Tony must have seen the worry written all over her face.

"Tony, we have to tell mother and the kids."

"So?"

"So? We just made a decision that has major consequences for their lives and we didn't even tell them. What if the judge will see it the same way? People will talk; they'll wonder where all of this is coming from suddenly. Tony, what if we just made a big mistake? What if-" she didn't manage to finish, because Tony leaned over and quickly covered her mouth with his. It was quick and sweet, far from passionate; it ended as surprisingly as it had started.

"What – why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see if it worked. It's gonna be fine, Angela. Trust me."

Angela sighed knowing she didn't have any other choice. Tony took her hand and it was warm and comforting. It was a start.

**TBC**


End file.
